


Total Drama Island [Smosh AU]

by shaylivias



Category: Smosh
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaylivias/pseuds/shaylivias
Summary: Ian Hecox is host of the most anticipated Reality TV shows, Total Drama Island. On the first season, twenty contestants will be split into two teams. They will be competing against each other in effort to be the last one standing. The last contestant will win $1,000,000.





	Total Drama Island [Smosh AU]

“Hey! We're coming to you live from Camp Smoshwakanakwa, somewhere in California. I'm your host, Ian Hecox. We’re here premiering season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now! Here's the deal, twenty campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crappy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every week, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame. Take a ride on the boat of losers and leave Total Drama Island, for good.  
“Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it--will be gone in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle: flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food--  
“--And each other. We have hundreds of cameras covering every inch of the island!  
“Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now on... Total Drama Island.” Finished with his monologue he’d been prepping for days, Ian took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. He had been alone in his trailer for an hour now and desperately needed a cup of coffee before they began shooting for the day. Hearing a knock on the door, he yelled, “Come in!”  
The door swung open and there stood Ryan Todd, the director of Total Drama. “Hey Ian, we need you at the dock. We’re t-minus thirty minutes away from letting everyone out of their trailers.”  
“Copy that!” Ian stood up. He didn’t really understand why the producers kept all the contestants in separate trailers before they started shooting. Walking out of his own trailer, he looked left and right and saw twenty other trailers littered around the big open field. The dock wasn’t too far, and he made his way there in record time. There was a small fleet of tiny boats lined up in the water, awaiting all the passengers. Ian was waved over to a nicer boat by some production assistants. Once aboard, he sat down and looked at the piece of paper he was handed. Some of the contestants would be using nicknames this season. Odd. Ian was slightly confused. “Well, this should be a good season…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian was standing on the island, camera ready, when the first boat arrived. It was a girl with purple hair, who seemed eager to start the competition. The next boat arrived with a tall and skinny guy, a little hesitant. And the next boat arrived. Ian went through all the talking points he needed to in order to introduce all the contestants to the viewers. Once all twenty people were lined up, Ryan Todd yelled cut. As the production crew set up the next spot, Ian received a cup of coffee from an assistant and took a sip from it. Ah, coffee.  
“Alright are we ready for teams?” Ryan Todd asked loudly. A resounding yes came from all crew and contestants. “And action!”  
“Olivia! Joven! Lasercorn! Mari! Sohinki! Shayne! Tommy! Sarah! Tim!” Ian threw a T-shirt at the person with every name he called. “From here on out, you will be known as the Killer Bass!”  
“Which means—Josh! Anthony! Courtney! Monica! Wes! Joe! Tanner! Keith! Damien! Boze! You will be called the Screaming Gophers!” Ian threw out the other team’s T-shirts. “Separate in your groups, Killer Bass on the left,” he threw out a hand. “Screaming Gophers on the right.” Another hand. “Killer Bass, you will be living in the North Cabin, and Screaming Gophers in the South Cabin. We’re going to pass out a map of the island to everyone here, so you know where you are. Keep track of these, as they might come in handy during competitions.  
“And tomorrow is the start of day one! We’ll be starting our first competition early tomorrow at eight A.M. Get some rest, and get to know your teammates!”  
“And cut!”


End file.
